<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>detention (pico x reader) by luvletter (ariaxm)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997280">detention (pico x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaxm/pseuds/luvletter'>luvletter (ariaxm)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pico's School (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Bullying, Choking, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Graphic Language, M/M, Oneshot, Reader has a Penis, Sexual Assault, blood mention, blowjob, cursing, dubcon, gagging, grrrr angry smex, pico from picos school rails you, sex in school, violence mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaxm/pseuds/luvletter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uh oh!! you're trapped in after school detention with the school bad boy pico!! what could this possibly lead to???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>pico/male!reader, pico/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>detention (pico x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was unfair. That’s the best word you could find to describe it: unfair. It was unfair how you, a quiet student that has never been disciplined once in all their years of high school (and rightfully so), was caught in your homeroom teacher’s classroom in after school detention. And for an offense you didn’t even commit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You remember it vividly. Just one hour earlier, it was the last period of the day and you were walking to class. Some fight broke out in the hallway, nothing out of the ordinary. Fights happened everyday in this hell hole of a school and you had learned to stay out of the way to avoid trouble. Trouble like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You rolled your eyes trying to recall the frustrating order of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right. You were at your locker, several feet away from two boys brawling on the dirty hallway floor. You slung your backpack over your shoulder and cradled your books in the other arm, just about to slam your locker shut when before you could process, your books were grabbed forcibly out of your arm and were sent flying across the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They landed in a loud crash on one of the fighter’s faces, spraying blood on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy who snatched your book was running away now in the opposite direction. He must have seen your books as an easy projectile and means of a distraction from the teacher approaching you all. The teacher, of which, then grabbed you and the bleeding boy’s wrist and carried you both into their classroom - where the two of you now sat, separated by three desks and the stale afternoon air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep, you huffed, that’s how it went down. The other idiot who got you into this mess was probably on his bus ride home like the rest of the school, and not stuck in this classroom like he should be. If only you weren’t as timid as you are, you would have told that teacher he had the wrong person. That you were just trying to get to class when you got caught up in a fight that didn’t even involve you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But your name was written on the inside of that bloody textbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too bad you were a pussy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Awakening you from your sulk, a crumpled up ball of paper ricocheted off your cheek and landed quietly on the floor next to you. You looked down at it and then up at the other boy who obviously threw it at you. He acted like nothing had just happened, keeping his head down. You gingerly turned around to look at the menacing teacher at his desk behind you. He was checking emails and grading papers, too caught up in work to even care about the dangerous criminals (well, criminal, singular) in his classroom. Apprehensive, you bent down and snatched the paper ball, unfolding it and gazing at the scribbled words on the inside.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hastily written in pencil, barely legible letters read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“whats ur name”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squinted your eyes, making sure you read that correctly. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What did it matter?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and turned to look at the messenger, whose head was still resting between his folded arms. He seemed upset to be here, which you understood. It was Friday for God’s sake, he probably wanted nothing more than to be home right now playing violent video games or whatever kids like him did. Who even was he? You swore you’ve seen him in the halls or in one of your classes before… his distinctive fiery red hair was too bright to miss in such a small school. What was his name? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You huffed and withdrew a pencil, writing on the opposite side of the wrinkled paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N</span>
  </em>
  <span>” your teacher barked out from behind you, making you drop your pencil in surprise. “I need to go to the teacher’s lounge to print some copies. Watch over… the class while I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You silently nodded in acceptance. It’s not like you really had a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And don’t get into any trouble. I’m looking at you, Mr. Fulp.” he remarked tiredly before letting the heavy door fall shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ginger boy - whose last name you were assuming was Fulp - lifted his bloody head from his desk, turning to face you head on. His eyes met yours, piercing through the distance between you. They were ghostly, almost white. His nose was still bloody and his lip looked busted. The apathetic teacher had only given him a few tissues to clean himself up with, most of which had become quickly soaked with blood. His bloody teeth peeked out from behind a demented looking smirk, making you shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so quiet, Y/N, you look like you got a lot on your mind.” he spoke. His voice was- well, it was annoying. It sounded boyish and gruff, but still high pitched. Like he had a sore throat. The ginger stood up from his desk and slowly sauntered over to yours, resting all his weight on the surface of your desk opposite to where you were seated. Now you were only a few feet apart. His silvery eyes once again dug into yours. They sparkled, contrasting with the messy blood on the lower half of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute name, by the way.” he said just above a whisper. What the hell was this kid’s deal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks.” You leaned back into your hard plastic chair, trying to get your face as far away from him as possible. You wanted to say it was the smell of blood that made you turn away, but you’d be lying if you didn’t say he was kinda … cute. And that scared you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned over more, now standing on his toes with his back arched downwards and his arms all the way forward on your desk, bent at the elbows. There was his smile again. You were trapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Pico.” he chirped, tilting his head to one side. It’s like he was studying your face, watching and analyzing every feature about you. You shuddered. Swallowing your fears, you looked at him and exhaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a real dick, Pico.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was silent for two seconds, two excruciating seconds that filled your mind with the worst possible scenarios of what would happen next. Was he gonna slam your head into your desk, bloodying it more so than his? Was he gonna reach behind you to grab a pair of scissors and stab your chest? Maybe pull out a switchblade or a shank or a gun? Before you could say anything more, you were cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pico started laughing. It was quiet, maybe not even a snicker, but it was for sure a laugh. Unexpected relief fell over you in the form of an embarrassing pink shade of blush. Jesus, his laugh was really, really cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s- that’s definitely fair, Y/N. Yeah, I deserve that.” he laughed, mouth wide open and eyes squinted half shut. He reminded you of a puppy, almost. A really happy puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” you sighed, “I know you think this is funny, but unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not supposed to be here. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. I wasn’t even involved with the fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I know damn well you weren’t involved with the fight. As if I’d fight you.” Pico mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What the hell does that mean?” you were insulted by his insinuations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pico lifted a strong hand and ruffled your Y/H/C hair, making you flinch from the sudden movement. He gently brushed your hair around, messing it up and smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re a pussy. I don’t fight pussies. I’d kill you,” he retracted his hand and leaned in even closer, now just inches away from you. “Easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were flushed. At a loss for words. You cleared your throat and tried to hide your excitement, making him laugh at your futile efforts. You stuttered in embarrassment, trying to form a sentence and failing. Just above a whisper, the ginger boy opened his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you know what, I think that’s what I like about you. Cause you’re such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pussy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he spat, “you didn’t even put up a fight when you got stuck here with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-That’s not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought forward a hand, gripping your soft face in his rough hold. You gasped quietly at the sudden attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanna</span>
  </em>
  <span> be here in detention with me, Y/N. Like you got a crush or something.” he let go of your face, dropping you backwards into your seat once more. Slowly he got up from his hunched position over your desk, looking away but still smiling devilishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, no. I don’t- I don’t like you.” you huffed, rubbing your jaw that ached from his tight grip. You watched him pace around the classroom, walking intimidatingly slow. Like he was stalking his prey. Once again, you rolled your eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not like you have to hide it. I don’t judge.” he chuckled. He really knew how to get on your nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t flatter yourself, you asshole.” you stood up from your chair, starting to get angry. He was now walking back towards you, interested in the sudden stand you’ve taken. “If it weren’t for your stupid little delinquent fight, I’d never have even noticed you. So get off your high horse, jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pico’s eyes widened, stopping temporarily in his tracks before making a beeline towards you. You crossed your arms over your chest to protect yourself, but failed as he ran right into you and pinned you against the wall behind you, violently fast and sudden. His hands found their way on either side of you, trapping you under him. Even though you were roughly the same height, he seemed to tower over you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-” you whispered in a high pitched voice, shrinking down beneath him. Your stomach flipped and your hands began to sweat from the fear that rose in you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry.” Pico tilted his head and brought it dangerously close to you. “I’m sorry you’re such a fucking pussy and you think you’re so much better than everyone in this school. I’m sorry you think I’m just a troublemaker who doesn’t know any better. That’s what you think I am, right? You think I’m weak or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You furiously shook your head, eyes squeezed close. You were praying a teacher would come into the classroom to save your skin. But no one came. If you weren’t so shaken with fear you’d almost notice that you were grateful, in a way, that no one could stop Pico now. Because you hated to admit it, but this was exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Pico barked in your face. Your eyes snapped open, looking up at his face that almost seemed angelic from your point of view. The fluorescent  classroom lights sparked a halo around his orange hair, matching the light emitting from his diamond white eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pico let out one furious groan of anger before shutting his eyes and colliding into you at full speed. His coppery lips instantly attacked yours, not giving you time to process before they clung on in a heated kiss. You mentally kicked yourself for melting so easily into the kiss, engulfing yourself in the rebel’s sour taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands gripped onto a tuft of hair on the back of your head, pulling hard and making your mouth open in a moan. He used this granted entrance to sneak his tongue in against yours, making your skin burn with stimulation. Thank God no one was around to see you - your face was almost as bright as his hair, blushing a bright red from the blood that flowed to your cheeks. The noises were explicitly muffled by his lips against yours. Your moans and whines were stifled by the wet noises coming from the sound of your kiss. After what felt like forever Pico finally pulled away, breathing heavily and wiping the spit and blood from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting your agape lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your glossy eyes darted behind Pico, checking the closed classroom door. At any point, your teacher could walk back in. You bit your shiny lips in fear, not wanting to know what would happen if you were to get caught. Regaining your attention, Pico’s hands slithered around your waist, playing with the waistband of your pants. You gasped in surprise, watching him drop to the floor in front of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better keep it down. You wouldn’t want us to get caught, would you?” He kneeled before you, his head meeting the growing tent beneath your pants. Pico licked his lips, gazing up at you through his transparent eyelashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then again,” he began to unzip your trousers, making you quickly grip the bulletin board’s ledge on the wall behind you. “You’re probably into that, aren’t you? You probably wanna get caught. You slut.” He slowly pulled down both your boxers and your pants just below your cock, which was now wet with precum. If you were in a normal state of mind, you’d throw up from the thought of getting this hard because of a prick like Pico. But in the moment, you were willing to let the boy do anything he wanted to you - and it seemed like he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimpered, your eyes darting between the classroom door and the red haired rebel beneath you. Your cock sprung free from its painfully tight confines, making Pico laugh from how it bounced. He was such a child. This was a new sensation, someone else touching you like this. It was probably the least opportune situation to have it take place in, but, judging by the sounds you made you didn’t seem all that against it. Pico’s rough hand against your sensitive length made you shudder, cursing yourself for being so sensitive. He flickered up his eyes, making sure you were okay with him proceeding. You nodded fervently. God, you needed this. You needed his torn and rough lips to soften around your sex. Like oxygen, you needed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your mouth and eyes widened at the sensation of one long, wet stripe being licked from the base of your cock all the way to the tip. You started stuttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-p-p-” you weren’t sure if you were trying to say ‘Pico’ or ‘Please’, but you couldn’t get either words out before a loud moan escaped your breath. You quickly muted your mouth with one hand, your knees beginning to shake once Pico started to move his mouth more and more on your cock, tasting every last inch of the sensitive skin. Finally, he swallowed your length, impressively diving all the way down until his small nose pressed the skin of your lower stomach. Looking at him, you never would have guessed he was such a slut for dick. After gagging briefly, Pico went to bob back up from your cock, but was stopped short. To your own surprise, your hand subconsciously pushed his messy head of hair back down, making him choke on your cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- ah, fuuuck-” you let out lewdly as Pico gagged around you. It wasn’t until you noticed his chokes become more apparent that you removed your hand from him, to which he finally lifted his head and breathed in after what felt like hours. He was furious. Staring up at you with furrowed brows, he heaved in and out as his own spit dripped onto the tile floor. You were panting above him, whining in fear once more. This couldn’t be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pico jumped up from the ground, grabbing you by your throat and slamming you down on two desks that had been put together. You were thrown onto your back, pain shooting up your spine from the sudden collision with the hard tabletop surface. Silently, you watched Pico grunt as he lifted up your legs, exposing your bare ass to his hard on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait-” you tried to wiggle away from him, but his strong arms held your legs in place in the air. Pico furiously unzipped his beige pants, whipping out his length that you didn’t notice was so hard until now. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shoved you downwards on the desks, connecting your ass to his bare skin. He looked at you between your raised legs, waiting for your consent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had no reason to trust him. An hour ago, you didn’t even know he existed. Even if you did, you’d rather die than be caught around him. Especially like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, you couldn’t stop yourself from staring into his white eyes and nodding up and down like your life depended on it. Like you needed to feel him inside of you now. No matter the circumstance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Painfully but so pleasantly, he pushed into you. You silently thanked whatever higher being there was that his own precum was enough lubricant to let him slide in easily. Both of you groaned in unison, his hoarse grunts overpowering yours. You instantly felt yourself melt into a daze, ignoring how loud and explicit the sounds of his hips snapping against your hole made. You were too far gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re- tight” Pico groaned. You looked at the heavenly sight of him above you, his forehead beaded with sweat and his mouth wide open in bliss. His half lidded eyes stared down at your tight hole slowly being fucked in and out. Maybe in a way you were glad you were able to meet him. He was kinda cute. Almost beautiful, at least in this state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually he worked up a pace that felt so good, you knew neither of you were going to last long. It had to be quick, but you wished it could last forever. Moans and whimpers escaped your lips, not even trying to hide them at this point. Pico’s movements became sloppier, signaling he would come undone soon. You weren’t sure how much longer you’d last either. When his grunting and small praises became incoherent, he bent downwards and brought his mouth close to your ears, still thrusting at his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One final grunt sounded off directly next to your ear, making your whole body shiver as his seed flooded you. The warmth made you feel like you were melting into oblivion. Just seconds after, you came all over your stomach and his, pressing directly onto you. He lifted his head and looked at your face, your hair matted and sweaty and your eyes glazed over. You were gorgeous. Still breathing heavily, he kissed you passionately and soft while pulling out of your sore ass. He delicately pulled your pants back up and helped you sit up on the desk, silently chuckling to himself at how disheveled of a state you were in. Even after such an intense feat, he still found a way to laugh at you. It made you smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just after you two had found your way to your original seats, all dressed up and in somewhat order, your homeroom teacher conveniently walked back into the classroom, a stack of papers and a diet Coke in hand. You glanced at Pico, whose head was buried in his folded arms just as they were an hour ago. His eyes peeked out from under his sleeve, and he gave you a wink to which you rolled your eyes at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N? Did you two behave while I was gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes sir. We behaved.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>